1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-media communication apparatus for transmitting an image signal and a voice signal through a communication line.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, multi-media communication apparatuses capable of performing speech and image communications are known. The present applicant has filed, as inventions associated with multi-media communications, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 628,178, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 668,897, U.S. patent application based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2-236848 and 3-128360, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 758,697, and U.S. patent application based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2-251195 and 2-414513.
In a conventional multi-media communication apparatus, when an explanation that was given to an operator with an image or voice by a first party during a communication with the first party is to be given to a second party during a communication with the second party, the operator forms an image like in an explanation to the operator by the first party, and talks according to the image, thus explaining the matter to the second party.
More specifically, in the conventional multi-media communication apparatus, when a reception content received from the first party is to be transmitted to the second party, the operator must remember an image received from the first party, and displayed on a screen, and must create the image by himself or herself. The operator must then cause the apparatus to read the image, and must give the same oral explanation to the second party according to the image, resulting in cumbersome operations.